


Coming Of Age

by GundhamYaBoiTanaka



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GundhamYaBoiTanaka/pseuds/GundhamYaBoiTanaka
Summary: Chapter Four ends with Gundham Tanaka executed,but what if it didn't? What if Gundham never made it to the octagon? What if the culprit was another and knew exactly who to pin the blame on? What if you saw the case through the magenta eyes of a certain ultimate mechanic?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi, Soda Kazuichi & Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Coming Of Age

Kazuichi couldn’t believe it. He and his friends were stuck in a funhouse with no food. They were gonna starve to death. At least they were. Nekomaru Nidai, who had been recently made into a robot after Protecting another from a rocket launcher blast, was found dead. His thoughts were racing until he heard his name spoken by a heavenly voice claiming the last words he had ever wanted to hear.”I believe that Soda was the one who killed Nekomaru.” Sonia called. Much to his dismay, most of the others joined in the accusations of Kazuichi Soda, even his soul friend, Hajime. In fact, the only people not saying he did it were Fuyuhiko, Chiaki, Komaeda, who seemed to have a thing for egging on the killing and helping would be murderers, and Gundham.

“Everybody, WAIT!” Kazuichi yelled as the room fell silent. “I-I can prove that I wasn’t the one who killed Nekomaru.” I stuttered as all eyes remained glued to me.”You said earlier that all the stuff used to kill the big guy was from the octagon, but I never tried the final dead room.” Hajime raised an eyebrow.”Do you have any proof that you never did the final dead room?” Kazuichi breathed an internal sigh of relief, knowing that they would at least listen to him for now.” Yeah, I do. I was gonna go do the final dead room, but someone stopped me. Isn’t that right, Gundham?” Gundham looked down and Kazuichi could swear that out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sonia grimacing at Gundham, as if saying “why did you not let him die?” Nagito piped up first.”Well, Gundham? Is this true or not?” Gundham looked over at all his friends. He could see that they, as much as he did not, want to live.”Yes, it is correct. The shark-toothed mortal tried to make an attempt, but I swayed him away from such. After all, to take a chance and potentially throw away your life is an insult to life itself.” Hajime then spoke up.”Well, you’ve proven your innocence, but that means we’re out of suspects.” Kazuichi racked his brain for a second and yelled.”That can’t be right!” Hajime was shocked.”Do you have a new suspect for us to think about, Kazuichi?” Chiaki called?”As a matter of fact, I do, but i’m pretty sure i’ve got it, so can i try and summarize what happened?” Hajime looked at him before shrugging and saying”Give it your best shot.” Kazuichi beamed.

”Ok, so here’s how it happened. Like the first case, Someone had done some setup to kill someone before the actual kill happened. That person was Gundham, who had messed with the clocks and our sense of time. He had planned to kill Nekomaru in a battle to the death if he himself wasn’t killed first. However, out of the concern for his hamsters or devas or whatever, he never did the final dead room, thus never getting access to the equipment to make Nekomaru’s death happen. Someone else, someone Gundham had trusted enough to inform them of the time change, attempted the final dead room themself and got past unharmed. Aware of Nekomaru’s routine of getting in a morning stretch in the tower, the culprit set up their plan. They took a duffel bag into the octagon, filled it with the necessary materials to commit the murder and returned to their room. Things would have gone perfect for them if not for one detail. Me. I had gone down to grape house as they were headed to their room to meet up with Hajime and Chiaki. In the bag they were holding, i noticed a coil of wire and the handle of a hammer, both of which related to Nekomaru’s murder. In the morning, when Nekomaru got killed, the culprit waited in the tower for Nekomaru, who invited them to stretch with him. While they were stretching, the culprit had used something they had borrowed to put Nekomaru in sleep mode. The four dark devas of destruction. Gundham had informed me that morning that the devas were out on a walk with the culprit, which is why they had them in the first place. It’s always 5:30 in the morning when Nekomaru stretches, so the culprit had two hours to set everything up. They put Nekomaru in sleep mode, had the devas return to Gundham on their own and tied Nekomaru to the door handle of what we thought was the door to grape house. Then, they went out of strawberry tower, broke the button and contact elevator with some supplies from the octagon, and went and pushed the grape house button. This brought the floor, which was actually one big elevator that rotates 180 degrees, down to the bottom floor, leaving Nekomaru suspended over a three story drop while the timer the culprit set ticked away. They made their way back to their room, so they could secure an alibi and waited for Nekomaru to wake up and fall. Since they were in a deluxe room when it happened, they didn’t hear Nekomaru fall, but they knew they just had to wait for the body discovery announcement before they knew their plan had worked. If it hadn’t been for me, they would’ve gotten away with it but i know the truth! Sonia Nevermind, You are the culprit of this case!”

Sonia was slumped over her podium crying. Kazuichi just walked up and asked one simple question.”Why? Why’d you kill Nekomaru.” Sonia looked up, an expression of contempt now adorning her face as she looked Kazuichi up and down.” I am the princess of Novoselic. I need to get back to my people. I cannot do that if i am starving to death surrounded by the likes of you!” she yelled, jutting a finger at Kazuichi.Kazuichi was silent. He knew what she meant. He was one of the worst people on the island, comparable to Teruteru, yet also worse. Sonia continued.”I fail to see how someone as simple minded and airheaded as you figured me out. Damn it! Damn You all! God Damn It All To Hell!” Monokuma chimed in.” As the culprit has basically admitted it, we’re gonna omit voting time! You guys got it right on the money! Sonia Nevermind was the orchestrator of this dastardly deed. Four for Four. Good job, you guys. And may I say a big round of applause for Mr. Kazuichi Soda for not only being the one to reveal the culprit, but to have the balls to actually bring the truth to light, knowing she’ll die!” Kazuichi pulled his beanie over his eyes.”Just hurry up, I'm over the whole high school crush thing i had. If this is the real Sonia, i don’t like what i see.” Everyone looked over at Soda. “Just stop it, guys.” Soda sneered. Gundham chuckled.”I suppose, tamer of automatons, this is your coming of age.”


End file.
